The Demon world says Hi!
by CassMartin
Summary: Kagome loses her family! She runs with the sacred jewel and ends up being found by a strange half-demon. She earns new friends and learns not to beleive everything she sees when she notices a chilling stare watching her from a shadowy place.


I Hope you like it! ^^

CassMartin

Chapter one!

Kagome woke up that morning excited! It was her fifteenth birthday and she was soo excited...but that was this morning and the thing that she was witnessing was now.

"K-kagome….y-you h-have to r...un! Hurr…" her little brother whispered to her. Kagome could see the tears welling up in her eyes as she saw her younger brother's lively eyes, dull to those of a dead boy's. She whipped at the tears furiously but was disappointed when the tears still came. She got up off of the ground, not bothering to look for her mother or grandfather. There was a reason why he told her to run, because they were the first people the demons killed. Kagome picked up her giant yellow backpack and a few other various objects from her room before running into the forest that closed off the human and miko territory from the yokai territory.

Once she was deep enough in the forest she slowed to a walk and eventually the walk slowed to a crawl until she completely stopped and crumpled down to the floor. _I'm sorry Souta…Everyone, I guess I'll probably get killed or starve to death in this forest…I guess that I wasn't destined to get the Jewel in the end anyway…After all…I can't even protect my cat let alone the people I love… _Kagome contemplated whether or not she should or shouldn't give up, and she decided in one second.

Getting up on shaky legs she pushed forward.

"I can't give up…n-not yet…not after everyone's sacrifices fo-" Kagome whispered, she slipped a glowing orb into an enchanted glass container before letting her legs go another 100 meters before finally collapsing again. "If I give up…everything wou…ld…of…be…en…f-f….or…no-th…..ing…." She let herself get taken over by the darkness, the strain she put onto her body made her weak and the short skirt that didn't provide much warmth let the wind sap her heat away. Her eyes fluttered closed with one thought on her mind. _I'll just…rest…my…eyes for a moment. Yeh…just for a mo…ment._

Inu-yasha woke up with one thought on his…_BORING!_ He looked around his red room. It HAD everything that he wanted…well…except for Kikyou. He's been trying to get her in his bed for the past two days ever since her family came to visit. He would call it love at first sight if it didn't sound so…so cheesy. He sighed once more before putting on his fire rat haori and getting out of the Takahashi Palace. He needed to do something so he decided to hunt in the forest. Something that was funner than just sitting where he was. He raced out of the castle and into the forest in a white and red blur. Inu-yasha just loved the feel of the wind whipping his long silver hair into the wind. He felt so free, wild and most of all, it made him feel like a full demon, not the pathetic Halfling he was. He thought about this until he smelt something in the air.

He stopped running to take a sniff of the air and realized that he smelt sakura blossoms mixed with vanilla and strawberries. It was the best scent he's ever smelt and his curiosity made him look for the scent. As he got closer he smelt more of the scent and noticed a hint of exhaustion and also something else. The salt of tears. He growled under his breath as soon as he found where the scent was coming from. It was a human girl covered in dirt and grime. She was shivering on the ground, her short blue skirt obviously not providing enough warmth for her. He could hear her whispering something he couldn't quite catch so he leaned closer and listened with great curiosity.

"Souta, okaa-san, jiji-san…sorry I ….protect the…..cred….ewel." The strange ningen girl whispered in between shivers. Inu-Yasha tensed immediately at what he heard. He hadn't been able to here the full thing properly because her words were slurred but she said 'protect' and that usually meant something powerful. He looked at the girl one more time before scooping her up and heading back. He smirked to himself and thought; _well I guess you've got something to keep you busy…for now_.

Kagome woke up to the sun hitting her through a wide window. She blinked once or twice before sitting up and looking around. She was in a large white room sitting in a white, satin bed. Forgetting about what happened the day before, Kagome lied back down into the bed and snuggled deeper into the warmth of the pure white sheets. She let herself relax until everything came back to her. She shot out of the bed so fast that she was sure that she would be a blur if anyone had been around to see her sudden action. She cautiously slipped off of the bed and stood on the wooden floor.

"Where am I" She whispered so that only she could hear. She pushed the beautifully carved door open, wincing when a little soft creak was heard, and quickly and quietly ran through the hallway. She kept running desperately through the second and third hallway before she found the stairs and rushed down them, almost tripping when the skipped one. Once she reached, what she thought was the first story, she ran to the closest room she saw and opened it. It was a beautiful blue and the curtains that hung to shade the windows were- wait a minute! Window!

Kagome let a cry of happiness out as she ran to the window, opening it and jumping down onto the grass below. She walked a bit before running at a full sprint to the first tree she saw. It was big and really tall. She hid behind it to catch her breath before running into the forest behind it. Kagome ran and skipped happily until she heard a soft thud behind her. She froze and slowly turned her head to see a young man dressed in a red haori and white hair sprouting from his head. She stared at that part of the stranger for a long time until she noticed the two triangles sticking out of the river of white. Her fingers twitched, wanting desperately to touch them when the ears moved and soon enough she found herself right next to the stranger, her hands lifting to touch them until she was suddenly in the air. She squealed a bit until she realized that the boy must be carrying her.

Suddenly she forgot about the ears and her curiosity turned to anger.

"What do you think you're doing?" she hissed.

The demon glared down at her and she found herself lost in his golden pools. "I'm taking you back, wench. Why the hell did you have to sneak out and run soo far anyway-"

"What did you just call me!" She shouted, making the demon wince. His sensitive ears were ringing and he had a sudden urge to shut her mouth with tape.

"I called you a wench, wench" he said smirking when her small frame shook with rage. "You got a problem with that?"

"My name is Kagome, KA-GO-ME! Not wench! That name is just plain rude! Don't you have any manners?" The demon winced internally yet again before glaring at the girl. He took two more leaps before landing on his balcony and shoving her to his bed. He tied both her hands together with cloth and then dragged her out of his room and headed for the infirmary. Once he was there he kicked down the door and walked inside. Without warning a hand came and smacked the back of his head down. Kagome had to stifle the giggles from spilling into laughter at the site of the bump on his head and his pissed of face. He glared down at her before focusing his attention to the elderly woman now standing in front of him with a scolding expression on her face.

"Inu-Yasha! I wish you would stop kicking down the doors, it's quite annoying having to get another one." She said her voice gravely. She notice Kagome and then tapped Kagome's ankle. Kagome just looked at this in curiosity before asking an obvious question.

"Umm…excuse me…I'm Kagome and I was just wondering why you're tapping my ankle." The older woman's gaze fixed on Kagome before she drew her hand away and moved her lips.

"My name is Kaede and the reason I was touching your ankle was because when ye were unconscious it was a little sprained." She looked Kagome in the eye before asking, "Are ye a priestess?" The question caught Kagome off guard but she just shook her head. Kaede raised an eye at the girl before reaching up and plucking the container that hung from her neck. Kagome looked at the container in shock. It didn't turn black or a bit darker in Kaede's hand meaning…she could be trusted.

All too suddenly Kagome reached out, snatched the jewel container carefully before giving the elder woman a big hug. The forgotten Inu-yasha and confused Kaede looked at the human girl with wide eyes as Kagome smiled at them brightly.

"I can trust you! The jewel's glow didn't dim meaning you're a priestess, or just really pure. I am a priestess and- Oh! And this" Kagome said pointing to the pink orb in the container, "is the Shikon no Tama!" S\she chirped before bouncing onto a nearby chair. She felt so light and happy that she could finally tell someone her burden. Her gaze suddenly caught the two pointed dog ears on Inu-yasha's head and she quickly bounded next to him and stretched out her hands to rub them. She only managed to touch the tip of his cut white dog ears before a clawed hand shot up and restrained her reaching fingers.

"Wench, what do you think you're doing and also…this jewel you have in your possession, is it the Shikon no Tama?" Kagome pouted before turning away and explained.

"First of all my name is Kagome. Didn't we go through this already? Secondly, I just wanted to touch your ears, they're just so kawaii, twitching like that. Thirdly," She paused now. Her voice dropped octaves and her eyes narrowed. "It is the Shikon no Tama and don't even think about taking it because I have some weapons in my yellow backpack that are qui-hey! Wait a minute! Where did it go? Grahhh! I had all my maths books, English books and the rest my school stuff and a change of clothes and a pen and a picture and also a necklace." Tears of stress, anger and confusion started to build up in her eyes until she spotted the backpack in the hands of the one that seemed to make her soo angry.

"Is this it?" he asked innocently, his head tilted to the side and his ears twitching slightly. Kagome stared at him for a second. _He's so cute!...wait a minute! Where'd that come from? That so called Inu-yasha cute? But I guess he is kinda cu-bad thoughts! Bad thoughts!_ She snapped out of her internal battle when she heard him clear his throat. Hear eyes snapped to attention before tackling him and snatching the bag away from him. She shuffled through her things and sighed when she found the beaded necklace. She smirked as a thought infiltrated her mind. She turned to Inu-yasha and stepped forward beads in hand. It was ancient and was supposed to subdue anything as long as the person who was putting it to use had some holy powers. In one elegant movement, the beads were around his neck and she giggled as she thought of a word. Her thoughts were interrupted when the demon tried and failed it to take it off. She had to giggle at this and suddenly his flattened ears caught her eye. Her eyes gleamed dangerously just before she said it.

"OSUWARI!" she shouted. Inu-yasha's face was dragged down to the floor and she fell next to him laughing so hard that she started crying. Inu-yasha got up off the floor and looked at the still dirt covered girl laughing on the floor. Kagome stooped laughing as soon as she saw her dirtied arm. She looked at it in disgust before she looked at Kaede with pleading eyes.

"Umm, Kaede…Can I take a bath or something? I don't really like to be dirty and…." Kagome blushed a bit at her filthiness and sighed in relief as she pointed to a door. Kagome almost ran to the door and locked it behind her only to get her breath taken away when she actually saw the bath tub. It was more like a hot spring, it was so big. She turned on the water, enjoying the feel of the heat coming from the now full bath tub. She slip herself in and sighed, she then turned her attention back to her dirty arms and scrubbed the dirt and grime away, she even decided to use shampoo on her hair to make it smoother and softer. When she was done, she grabbed the blue turtle neck and light blue skirt from her back pack (A/N: That she brought into the bathroom) and changed into them. She packed everything in her bag again before stepping into the other room, her hair still soaking wet and her cheeks still flushed from the bath. When she noticed Inu-Yasha staring at her, almost drooling, she blushed and looked down.

That's it for now! Plz R+R! lol! Hope you liked it!

CassMartin.


End file.
